


Lui donner le sourire

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Greg Lestrade, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Love, Lovers, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Smile, True Love, challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Vouloir que Mycroft respire la joie de vivre, c'est tout un challenge !





	

Mycroft ne souriait pas beaucoup, et quand il le faisait, c'était avec ce petit air supérieur. Même avec Lestrade, il restait sérieux, sauf quand ils n'étaient qu'à deux. Comment dire alors que Greg qui respirait la joie malgré la fatigue c'était donné comme mission de faire sourire plus détendu et plus souvent Holmes ?  
  
Ainsi Greg s'était retrouvé après plusieurs vaines tentatives à tirer les lèvres de Mycroft pour l'obliger à sourire. Ridicule, évidemment, mais en le voyant grimacer... Lestrade sourit tendrement.  
  
-...  
-... Greg ?  
-... Je crois que j'ai envie de garder tes sourires pour moi.


End file.
